The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a stator and stator manufactured according to said method.
WO 01/54254 A1 has disclosed a method for manufacturing a stator that is provided for an electric machine, in particular for a generator used in motor vehicles. In it, strip-shaped lamellas are first stacked to form an essentially block-shaped lamination packet that is then shaped into an annular form by means of roller bending in one of the subsequent steps. The annular form of this stator or stator yoke has two axial end surfaces. It has been determined that such stators or stator yokes that are axially clamped by the axial end surfaces have a relatively high axial elasticity and flexibility. This flexibility can mean that detachable fasteners, e.g. screws used to clamp the stator between the end covers, will loosen or alternatively must be able to withstand very high loads, which affects their size. Since these screws are situated on the outer circumference of the stator, this can end up increasing the outer diameter of the electric machine.